The 15th Anagram
by 139Doopliss139
Summary: When a boy joins the ranks of the Organization, he discovers his abilities, the truth about his past, and... his own name. Takes place between KH and KH:CoM.


Hey everyone! I'm new to the Kingdom Hearts fandom I guess. I've read a bunch of them and I'm hooked on the games! So, I thought I would try something new, well for me anyway. I'm planning on making it a chapter fic. So, I hope you enjoy!

**The 15th Anagram**

Chapter 1: Enter the Darkness

Emptiness, hollow, void. Those are a few of the words that could describe what he was feeling. Not so much as feeling, but noticing. For some reason, he couldn't feel at all; he barely _remembered_ anything at all.

_Where… where am I? Why is it so dark in here? I can't see! Oh wait… maybe I should open my eyes first…_

The boy opened his eyes, not really noticing a change from when they were closed. Darkness… the word that described everything in the surrounding area: darkness. He could tell he was in an alley due to its narrow passageway, but that was all he could tell. As for his other senses, he could barely move; he didn't know what was going on.

_Why do I feel so… different? What the heck's going on here?_

The next thing he realized was that he was deaf. He didn't know what had happened, but somewhere along the line he had lost the ability to hear. No, he did in fact here something in the midst of the silence proving that he was, in fact, capable of hearing.

_What… what was that?_

The sound of something opening… or something closing… everything seemed so mysterious in this place. Up and down, left and right… which was which? Still dwelling on all of these things, the boy almost forgot about the sound that he heard. When he looked onward, he couldn't believe his eyes.

_A portal?_

What was even stranger was the figure that appeared from it. The boy couldn't move. He wanted to run, but something inside him wouldn't allow him to. While his brain was screaming to run, his heart… his heart didn't respond.

The figure approached him, and he took in the sight: a man with a black hood, black shoes, black gloves.

"Are you ready?" The man had a deep voice, but for some reason it didn't startle the boy.

"Ready… ready for what?" the boy asked. He was… confused to say the least, or what seemed to be a sense of confusion.

"Are you ready… to reclaim what was lost to you?" the man responded.

"What was lost to… what are you talking about? Just who… what are you?"

"Let me ask you a question: do you remember your true name?" the man said dryly.

"What? Of course I remem-" the boy froze. When he thought about it, he had no idea who he was; no idea how he got here or anything of the sort.

The man laughed at his confusion. "Perhaps you would like me to help you find out."

* * *

_But don't be afraid…_

A shadow stepped forward as a boy moved back.

_Remember… you are the one who will open the door._

Roxas woke up panting heavily. "Sigh, another dream about him? Just what I needed to start my day…" Heaving yet another loud sigh, Roxas looked around his "room." White walls, white floor, and a white ceiling to match. What's with this stupid castle and white? Roxas thought to himself. Just then, he smelled something burning.

"Boy you're up early…" Axel said sarcastically.

"Good morning to you too. Started the day off by lighting something on fire again?" Roxas asked.

"Of course, how else would I start my day? Anyway, I came by to tell you that the Superior has called a meeting, though for some reason no one can find him."

"What? This early? Xemnas usually doesn't start meetings 'til after breakfast or something."

"Well it must be important. Now come on, I don't want to be late like the last time." Axel shuddered as he remembered what Xemnas did to him.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Axel and Roxas wandered through the halls of the Castle That Never Was only stopping when they saw Zexion leaning against the wall, lexicon in hand.

"Hey Zexy! Shouldn't you be heading over to the meeting room?" Axel asked curiously.

"I could ask you two the same thing… besides, you know the Superior disapproves of my reading while we're having a meeting." Zexion replied, not even bothering to look up at them.

"Oh, well we're on our way right now." Roxas replied.

"Well if that's the case, then why didn't you two just warp there?"

"Hey, it's good exercise. Come to think of it, you could use some exercise too bookworm." Axel responded. Zexion merely closed his book, snapped his fingers, and opened a portal, most likely warping him to the meeting room.

"Ah, that's our Zexy! As weird and distant as ever."

"Uh, hey Axel, are you coming?" Roxas said from across the hall.

"Hey Roxas, wait up!" Axel yelled as he ran to catch up to Roxas.

* * *

"Boy, you two sure are early…" Once arriving at the meeting room, also known as Where Nothing Gathers, the duo ran into Larxene.

"It's not my fault, Roxas woke up late… as usual."

"Gee, thanks a lot."

"Would you guys keep it down? You're throwing me off my beat!" Demyx yelled.

It seemed as though everyone was doing their own thing: Xaldin was sitting patiently along with Saix and Lexaeus doing the same; Xigbar was walking across the ceiling shooting things that no ordinary person could shoot; Vexen was studying the behavior of his fellow comrades; Zexion was reading his lexicon; Demyx was playing his sitar; Luxord was playing with cards; Marluxia was sharpening his scythe; and well, Larxene had just confronted Axel and Roxas… that is until a portal opened in the meeting room.

Everyone warped to their designated seats, including Xemnas who had appeared from within the portal with a boy.

"Greetings fellow Nobodies. Most of you may be wondering why I called this meeting to order. The Organization has grown into a fair number of Nobodies, as you can tell. But, the truth of the matter is that thirteen is not enough," Xemnas said as he eyed over all of the Nobodies in the room.

"So wait, who's the kid then?" Axel asked.

"I was just getting to that number VIII. Now, I would like to introduce to all of you, the newest member of the Organization: number XV." The boy Xemnas had met in the Alley to Between stepped forward, not saying anything out of… something that seemed like intimidation.


End file.
